The Incredible Hulk (2007)
The Incredible Hulk is a 2007 film and the first from the Ironized Marvel Cinematic Universe. Though being the first, it also serves as a sequel to the 2003 film Hulk but producer Kevin Feige stated that it is not directly connected to the first film similar to how 2007's TMNT was a standalone film but later confirmed to be a sequel to the previous three Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films. Ang Lee returns to direct the movie as Marvel felt impressed by his other work. Lee spoke and promised the film to be "awesome" as opposed to the critical failure of the 2003 film. It was originally going to be independently produced by Universal Studios though Marvel made a deal to make films by themselves in 2005, thus the latter year was pushed back to 2007 to allow Marvel to take their time. It stars Edward Norton, Tim Blake Nelson, Josh Lucas, Jennifer Connoley, and Sam Elliot. Norton replaces Eric Bana from the first film as Bana only wanted to be in one film as the character, with Norton being the one to originally offered the role for the original movie. In The Incredible Hulk, Bruce Banner hides in a Native American Reservation where he plans to get rid of the Hulk with the help of Dr. Samuel Sterns, but the explosion instead gets Sterns and Glenn Talbot caught, with Talbot becoming the Abomination while Sterns becomes the Leader, and they both plot revenge on Banner for their transformations, and Banner realizes that only the Hulk and the resources of the reservation can save him- and the world from these two new villains. Released on June 1, 2007, the film was met with positive reviews noted to be a "great refreshment after watching the old Hulk and Spider-Man 3, which came out a month before this". The film became a success for Universal, who still held the rights to the Hulk and Marvel also came up with the idea of a possible sequel if an idea for the plot can be created. Cast *Edward Norton as Bruce Banner: A scientist who due to exposure from Gamma Radiation, transforms into the Hulk whenever angry or when his heart pulse beats above 100. Norton replaces Eric Bana from the first film, as the latter viewed his appearance as a one-time opportunity. Norton was originally offered for the role before Bana was cast, though he was unimpressed with their script. Norton spoke in an interview that "the first movie they didn't have a great script, but when they showed me the one for this movie, I opened my eyes, like Lee said, it was awesome and the villains were awesome and the rest was awesome. What other word is there to describe it? Awesome!" *Lou Ferrigno voices The Hulk, with Norton doing motion capture for him. Ferrigno previously played the Hulk in the TV Series and played a Security Guard in the original film. *Josh Lucas as Glenn Talbot/The Abomination: A former soldier and businessman presumed dead but now working for Sterns as a result before teaming up with him against the Hulk after their transformations. When there was a debate over if Talbot survived or not from his last appearance in the 2003 film, Lee spoke "This is our brand new flick. It does work like a sequel, but it's a standalone that serves as one. Talbot's appearance is debatable, but this is more like a canon that doesn't contradict the previous one". The Abomination was also chosen as the villain because he posed an actual threat to the Hulk unlike General Ross. *Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns/The Leader: The Leader was chosen as a villain because he was wanted as one for the 2003 movie. The sequel to Hulk, a video game of the same name, was contradicted by the film's plot though Lee stated "Outside of that movie, there's nothing else, okay?" and also told that the game doesn't have to be canon. Nelson and Norton are the only actors who are not from the first movie to play main roles. *Jennifer Connelly as Betty Ross: Bruce's ex-girlfriend who is the only person who can calm the Hulk back into Bruce, and in this film does a search of her own for Bruce. Connelly said that she was excited for the role as it would be more fun to play out in her character's appearance in the movie. *Sam Elliot as General Thaddeus Ross: Betty's estranged father who wants to hunt down the Hulk. *Kevin Rankin as Rick Harper Jones: Originally a minor character from the first film named Harper, he was renamed Rick Jones to be based on the comic character of the same name. Lee said that he wanted to add Rick to the film and ended up with Harper being Rick's middle name. Plot To be Added. Production Prior to the release of the 2003 film ''The Hulk, ''there were plans for a sequel. It would have featured the introduction of Gray Hulk and of the film's villains, The Leader and Abomination as they posed actual threats to The Hulk unlike General Ross. In 2005, Marvel made a deal with Meryl Lynch to independently produce films, and one year later Marvel collaborated with Universal to make a Hulk film. Marvel decided to have them make a standalone film for their new cinematic universe, but kept most of the script and it was heavily unchanged, especially Glenn Talbot surviving his death from the first film to become the Abomination. Later that year, actors signed on to reprise their roles though Eric Bana chose the first film only, replaced by Edward Norton with Tim Blake Nelson signed on in the film to play The Leader. Category:Hulk Category:Hulk films Category:Films Category:Movies